Gnomeo, Juliet, and Vanessa
by VickyT36
Summary: Gnomeo and Juliet have been married for 4 years, and are now expecting their first child. But when something comes up, and the guys may not be able to get back to the garden in time, will Gnomeo be able to help Juliet?
1. Good morning

**Gnomeo, Juliet, and Vanessa**

**Hi there, I'm VickyT36 this my first fanfiction so I hope it's okay. I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet just the Vanessa character. So here's chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1: Good morning**

In London, England in the red/blue garden Gnomeo Blueberry had just woken up to the sight of his lovely wife Juliet. He kissed her forehead lightly, and she

opened her eyes, and gave him a smile. "Morning love." he said. "Good morning." said Juliet. Suddenly Shroom came into their room in the greenhouse, and

started jumping on the bed. "(Laughs), okay, okay boy we're up." laughed Gnomeo, as he got out of bed. But when Juliet got out of bed, she got a little dizzy.

"Juliet, are you alright?" asked Gnomeo worried for his wife. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy. You and Shroom go ahead I'll be out in a minute." Juliet said, heading to

the bathroom. As Gnomeo and Shroom got out of the greenhouse, they looked around the garden. The sun was shining, the sky was as blue as his hat, the grass

was green, flowers were in bloom, and all the gnomes were just getting up. "Mornin' Gnomeo." called a voice. Gnomeo looked to the right, and saw his cousin

Benny coming towards him and Shroom. "Morning." said Gnomeo, giving Benny a high five. "Where's Juliet?" asked Benny. "She's still inside, she said she'll be out

in a while." explained Gnomeo. "Well come on, Lord Redbrick and you Mum want us to help with breakfast." said Benny. So Gnomeo, Benny, and Shroom walked

towards the shed, where the kitchen was. Lord Redbrick was frying bacon, Lady Blueberry and the bunnies were scrambling eggs, Tybalt was making coffee and

pouring juice, and Fawn and the little red gnomes were taking plates, cups, and untensils to the table outside. "Ah, Gnomeo good morning." said Lady Blueberry,

giving her son a hug. "Morning Mum." he said hugging her back. "Good morning, boy. Where's Juliet?" asked Lord Redbrick. "She's still in the greenhouse. She

wasn't feeling very well." explained Gnomeo. "She's been a little under the weather for the last five days." added Tybalt. "Yeah, I hope she'll be okay." said Benny.

Just then Juliet came into the kitchen. "Oh, here you all are." she said. "Morning Juliet. Feeling better?" asked Lady Blueberry. "Much better, thanks. So I'll just

take this plate eggs out to the table." she said, grabbing the plate, and walking outside. Soon everyone was gathering at the big table for breakfast. There was

Featherstone and his wife Ramona, Dolly, Nanette, Paris, and all of the other gnomes. The table looked great it was covered with a purple table cloth, and there

were plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs, porridge, and glasses of juice, milk, and mugs of coffee. "All right everyone, dig in." said Lord Redbrick once everyone was at

the table. So as breakfast went on all the gnomes chatted and ate as the sun shined on their garden.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review tell me what you think. And for the ones who do read it what do you think is wrong with Juliet? I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**Chapter 2: Wonderful news  
**

Gnomeo sat impatiently in the waiting room chair at the hospital. He had taken Juliet to the emergency room, because at dinner Juliet felt really nauseous, dizzy,

and had really bad abdominal cramps. "Please lord, please my she be all right." Gnomeo said in his mind. "Mr. Blueberry, you may see your wife now, she's in room

904." said a secretary gnome. "Thank you." said Gnomeo. He walked down the hall to room 904, and saw Juliet in a hospital bed in a pink hospital gown. "Juliet are

you okay?" he asked, then he kissed her. Juliet kissed him back. "I'm fine." Juliet answered. Just then Dr. Stone came into the room. "Hello Juliet, Gnomeo." she

said. "Hello doctor, is she going to be okay?" asked Gnomeo. "Well that's what I came to tell you. Juliet over the past days you've been experiencing nausea,

feeling light-headed, and dizziness?" asked Dr. Stone. "Yes, what does that mean?" asked Juliet. "It means that you're carrying a little bundle of joy." said Dr.

Stone as she gently put her hand over Juliet's stomach. Gnomeo and Juliet were shocked they were going to be parents. "Congratulations." she said as she left

the room. Gnomeo and Juliet looked at each other, then they both smiled at kissed each other on the lips. "Parents, we're going to be parents." squealed Juliet.

Just then, Benny, Shroom, Lady Blueberry, the bunnies, Dolly, Lord Redbrick, Tybalt, Nanette, Paris, the little red gnomes, Featherstone, and Ramona came in.

"Juliet are you okay?" asked Lord Redbrick worriedly. "What did the doctor say, is everything alright?" asked Nanette anxiously. "Don't worry, everyone, Juliet's

fine. In fact she's more than fine. She's pregnant!" announced Gnomeo. Everyone burst into happiness her dad kissed her, Nanette hugged her. Gnomeo's Mum

hugged him, and all the guys have Gnomeo high fives. After everyone left Gnomeo and Juliet were alone in the hospital room. Dr. Stone said Juliet should stay

hospital over night just to be careful. Gnomeo sat on her bed. "Juliet can you believe it, we're going to have a baby." he said. "No, you're going to be a great

father." said Juliet. "And you're going to be an excellent mother." said Gnomeo. They kissed each other and Gnomeo went to sleep in the chair in the room, and

Juliet went to sleep in bed. With thoughts of a little baby gnome in their lives.

**So there's chapter 2, tell me what you think please review. The sooner you review the sooner the chapter come**


	2. Preparations

**Gnomeo, Juliet, and Vanessa**

**Hi there, I'm VickyT36 this my first fanfiction so I hope it's okay. I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet just the Vanessa character. So here's chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1: Good morning**

In London, England in the red/blue garden Gnomeo Blueberry had just woken up to the sight of his lovely wife Juliet. He kissed her forehead lightly, and she

opened her eyes, and gave him a smile. "Morning love." he said. "Good morning." said Juliet. Suddenly Shroom came into their room in the greenhouse, and

started jumping on the bed. "(Laughs), okay, okay boy we're up." laughed Gnomeo, as he got out of bed. But when Juliet got out of bed, she got a little dizzy.

"Juliet, are you alright?" asked Gnomeo worried for his wife. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy. You and Shroom go ahead I'll be out in a minute." Juliet said, heading to

the bathroom. As Gnomeo and Shroom got out of the greenhouse, they looked around the garden. The sun was shining, the sky was as blue as his hat, the grass

was green, flowers were in bloom, and all the gnomes were just getting up. "Mornin' Gnomeo." called a voice. Gnomeo looked to the right, and saw his cousin

Benny coming towards him and Shroom. "Morning." said Gnomeo, giving Benny a high five. "Where's Juliet?" asked Benny. "She's still inside, she said she'll be out

in a while." explained Gnomeo. "Well come on, Lord Redbrick and you Mum want us to help with breakfast." said Benny. So Gnomeo, Benny, and Shroom walked

towards the shed, where the kitchen was. Lord Redbrick was frying bacon, Lady Blueberry and the bunnies were scrambling eggs, Tybalt was making coffee and

pouring juice, and Fawn and the little red gnomes were taking plates, cups, and untensils to the table outside. "Ah, Gnomeo good morning." said Lady Blueberry,

giving her son a hug. "Morning Mum." he said hugging her back. "Good morning, boy. Where's Juliet?" asked Lord Redbrick. "She's still in the greenhouse. She

wasn't feeling very well." explained Gnomeo. "She's been a little under the weather for the last five days." added Tybalt. "Yeah, I hope she'll be okay." said Benny.

Just then Juliet came into the kitchen. "Oh, here you all are." she said. "Morning Juliet. Feeling better?" asked Lady Blueberry. "Much better, thanks. So I'll just

take this plate eggs out to the table." she said, grabbing the plate, and walking outside. Soon everyone was gathering at the big table for breakfast. There was

Featherstone and his wife Ramona, Dolly, Nanette, Paris, and all of the other gnomes. The table looked great it was covered with a purple table cloth, and there

were plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs, porridge, and glasses of juice, milk, and mugs of coffee. "All right everyone, dig in." said Lord Redbrick once everyone was at

the table. So as breakfast went on all the gnomes chatted and ate as the sun shined on their garden.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review tell me what you think. And for the ones who do read it what do you think is wrong with Juliet? I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**Chapter 2: Wonderful news  
**

Gnomeo sat impatiently in the waiting room chair at the hospital. He had taken Juliet to the emergency room, because at dinner Juliet felt really nauseous, dizzy,

and had really bad abdominal cramps. "Please lord, please my she be all right." Gnomeo said in his mind. "Mr. Blueberry, you may see your wife now, she's in room

904." said a secretary gnome. "Thank you." said Gnomeo. He walked down the hall to room 904, and saw Juliet in a hospital bed in a pink hospital gown. "Juliet are

you okay?" he asked, then he kissed her. Juliet kissed him back. "I'm fine." Juliet answered. Just then Dr. Stone came into the room. "Hello Juliet, Gnomeo." she

said. "Hello doctor, is she going to be okay?" asked Gnomeo. "Well that's what I came to tell you. Juliet over the past days you've been experiencing nausea,

feeling light-headed, and dizziness?" asked Dr. Stone. "Yes, what does that mean?" asked Juliet. "It means that you're carrying a little bundle of joy." said Dr.

Stone as she gently put her hand over Juliet's stomach. Gnomeo and Juliet were shocked they were going to be parents. "Congratulations." she said as she left

the room. Gnomeo and Juliet looked at each other, then they both smiled at kissed each other on the lips. "Parents, we're going to be parents." squealed Juliet.

Just then, Benny, Shroom, Lady Blueberry, the bunnies, Dolly, Lord Redbrick, Tybalt, Nanette, Paris, the little red gnomes, Featherstone, and Ramona came in.

"Juliet are you okay?" asked Lord Redbrick worriedly. "What did the doctor say, is everything alright?" asked Nanette anxiously. "Don't worry, everyone, Juliet's

fine. In fact she's more than fine. She's pregnant!" announced Gnomeo. Everyone burst into happiness her dad kissed her, Nanette hugged her. Gnomeo's Mum

hugged him, and all the guys have Gnomeo high fives. After everyone left Gnomeo and Juliet were alone in the hospital room. Dr. Stone said Juliet should stay

hospital over night just to be careful. Gnomeo sat on her bed. "Juliet can you believe it, we're going to have a baby." he said. "No, you're going to be a great

father." said Juliet. "And you're going to be an excellent mother." said Gnomeo. They kissed each other and Gnomeo went to sleep in the chair in the room, and

Juliet went to sleep in bed. With thoughts of a little baby gnome in their lives.

**So there's chapter 2, tell me what you think please review. The sooner you review the sooner the chapter come**

**Chapter 3: Preparations  
**

It had been 4 months, since Dr. Stone told Juliet she was pregnant, and the whole garden was getting ready for the new baby.

Inside the greenhouse the guys were painting the baby's nursery. "I think the room should be painted a color that represents peace between reds and blues." said Paris.

"You mean like red and blue stripes?" asked one of the little red gnomes.

"Something like that but no, a solid, strong color. Like purple." said Benny. "That's an excellent idea, my boy." said Lord Redbrick.

"Luckily, I bought some fresh cans of purple paint." said Gnomeo.

So all the guys started to paint the walls of nursery.

"So Gnomeo have you and Juliet decided on what kind of baby you want?" asked Fawn.

"What do you mean what kind we want?" asked Gnomeo confused.

"I mean do you want a boy or a girl?" asked Featherstone.

"Well, Juliet and I haven't really thought about much." answered Gnomeo.

Meanwhile, the girls were shopping for baby supplies.

"Hmm, should we get the black shoes or the ebony shoes?" asked Nanette holding them both up.

"Let's just go with the black ones." said Ramona.

While walking around Juliet saw a mirror, and looked at herself.

For her it was hard believing that just four months ago her stomach was as flat as a board of wood, but now it had swollen up to about four times its' normal size.

"Hey Juliet; have you and Gnomeo thought about what you wanted?" asked Dolly.

"What do you mean?" asked Juliet.

"Well, there's two kinds of babies, boys and girls. Which one do you want?" asked Lady Blueberry.

Juliet had a puzzled look on her face.

"Well we haven't even talked about it." said Juliet.

That night, after dinner; Gnomeo and Juliet were just getting ready to go to bed.

As Juliet climbed into bed the two were quiet for a moment, but then Gnomeo spoke.

"You know the guys asked me what kind of baby we wanted."

"The girls asked me the same question." said Juliet.

"Well have you thought of what kind of baby you wanted?" he asked.

"Well to be honest, I don't really care." answered Juliet.

"Neither do I." said Gnomeo.

"All I want is healthy baby." said Juliet.

"So do I." said Gnomeo.

Juliet threw her arms around his neck, and he threw his arms around her waist, and the two hugged each other.

Juliet let out a happy gasp, and she let go of her beloved husband.

"Did you feel that, it kicked." she said squealing.

"It's wonderful."

Gnomeo gently put his hand on his wife's stomach.

"And its belongs to us." said Gnomeo.

And they kissed each other passionately.

**Well that's chapter 3, please review :)**


	3. Leaving for a while

**Gnomeo, Juliet, and Vanessa**

**Hi there, I'm VickyT36 this my first fanfiction so I hope it's okay. I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet just the Vanessa character. So here's chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1: Good morning**

In London, England in the red/blue garden Gnomeo Blueberry had just woken up to the sight of his lovely wife Juliet. He kissed her forehead lightly, and she

opened her eyes, and gave him a smile. "Morning love." he said. "Good morning." said Juliet. Suddenly Shroom came into their room in the greenhouse, and

started jumping on the bed. "(Laughs), okay, okay boy we're up." laughed Gnomeo, as he got out of bed. But when Juliet got out of bed, she got a little dizzy.

"Juliet, are you alright?" asked Gnomeo worried for his wife. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy. You and Shroom go ahead I'll be out in a minute." Juliet said, heading to

the bathroom. As Gnomeo and Shroom got out of the greenhouse, they looked around the garden. The sun was shining, the sky was as blue as his hat, the grass

was green, flowers were in bloom, and all the gnomes were just getting up. "Mornin' Gnomeo." called a voice. Gnomeo looked to the right, and saw his cousin

Benny coming towards him and Shroom. "Morning." said Gnomeo, giving Benny a high five. "Where's Juliet?" asked Benny. "She's still inside, she said she'll be out

in a while." explained Gnomeo. "Well come on, Lord Redbrick and your Mum want us to help with breakfast." said Benny. So Gnomeo, Benny, and Shroom walked

towards the shed, where the kitchen was. Lord Redbrick was frying bacon, Lady Blueberry and the bunnies were scrambling eggs, Tybalt was making coffee and

pouring juice, and Fawn and the little red gnomes were taking plates, cups, and untensils to the table outside. "Ah, Gnomeo good morning." said Lady Blueberry,

giving her son a hug. "Morning Mum." he said hugging her back. "Good morning, boy. Where's Juliet?" asked Lord Redbrick. "She's still in the greenhouse. She

wasn't feeling very well." explained Gnomeo. "She's been a little under the weather for the last five days." added Tybalt. "Yeah, I hope she'll be okay." said Benny.

Just then Juliet came into the kitchen. "Oh, here you all are." she said. "Morning Juliet. Feeling better?" asked Lady Blueberry. "Much better, thanks. So I'll just

take this plate eggs out to the table." she said, grabbing the plate, and walking outside. Soon everyone was gathering at the big table for breakfast. There was

Featherstone and his wife Ramona, Dolly, Nanette, Paris, and all of the other gnomes. The table looked great it was covered with a purple table cloth, and there

were plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs, porridge, and glasses of juice, milk, and mugs of coffee. "All right everyone, dig in." said Lord Redbrick once everyone was at

the table. So as breakfast went on all the gnomes chatted and ate as the sun shined on their garden.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review tell me what you think. And for the ones who do read it what do you think is wrong with Juliet? I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**Chapter 2: Wonderful news  
**

Gnomeo sat impatiently in the waiting room chair at the hospital. He had taken Juliet to the emergency room, because at dinner Juliet felt really nauseous, dizzy,

and had really bad abdominal cramps. "Please lord, please my she be all right." Gnomeo said in his mind. "Mr. Blueberry, you may see your wife now, she's in room

904." said a secretary gnome. "Thank you." said Gnomeo. He walked down the hall to room 904, and saw Juliet in a hospital bed in a pink hospital gown. "Juliet are

you okay?" he asked, then he kissed her. Juliet kissed him back. "I'm fine." Juliet answered. Just then Dr. Stone came into the room. "Hello Juliet, Gnomeo." she

said. "Hello doctor, is she going to be okay?" asked Gnomeo. "Well that's what I came to tell you. Juliet over the past days you've been experiencing nausea,

feeling light-headed, and dizziness?" asked Dr. Stone. "Yes, what does that mean?" asked Juliet. "It means that you're carrying a little bundle of joy." said Dr.

Stone as she gently put her hand over Juliet's stomach. Gnomeo and Juliet were shocked they were going to be parents. "Congratulations." she said as she left

the room. Gnomeo and Juliet looked at each other, then they both smiled at kissed each other on the lips. "Parents, we're going to be parents." squealed Juliet.

Just then, Benny, Shroom, Lady Blueberry, the bunnies, Dolly, Lord Redbrick, Tybalt, Nanette, Paris, the little red gnomes, Featherstone, and Ramona came in.

"Juliet are you okay?" asked Lord Redbrick worriedly. "What did the doctor say, is everything alright?" asked Nanette anxiously. "Don't worry, everyone, Juliet's

fine. In fact she's more than fine. She's pregnant!" announced Gnomeo. Everyone burst into happiness her dad kissed her, Nanette hugged her. Gnomeo's Mum

hugged him, and all the guys have Gnomeo high fives. After everyone left Gnomeo and Juliet were alone in the hospital room. Dr. Stone said Juliet should stay

hospital over night just to be careful. Gnomeo sat on her bed. "Juliet can you believe it, we're going to have a baby." he said. "No, you're going to be a great

father." said Juliet. "And you're going to be an excellent mother." said Gnomeo. They kissed each other and Gnomeo went to sleep in the chair in the room, and

Juliet went to sleep in bed. With thoughts of a little baby gnome in their lives.

**So there's chapter 2, tell me what you think please review. The sooner you review the sooner the chapter come**

**Chapter 3: Preparations  
**

It had been 4 months, since Dr. Stone told Juliet she was pregnant, and the whole garden was getting ready for the new baby.

Inside the greenhouse the guys were painting the baby's nursery. "I think the room should be painted a color that represents peace between reds and blues." said Paris.

"You mean like red and blue stripes?" asked one of the little red gnomes.

"Something like that but no, a solid, strong color. Like purple." said Benny. "That's an excellent idea, my boy." said Lord Redbrick.

"Luckily, I bought some fresh cans of purple paint." said Gnomeo.

So all the guys started to paint the walls of nursery.

"So Gnomeo have you and Juliet decided on what kind of baby you want?" asked Fawn.

"What do you mean what kind we want?" asked Gnomeo confused.

"I mean do you want a boy or a girl?" asked Featherstone.

"Well, Juliet and I haven't really thought about much." answered Gnomeo.

Meanwhile, the girls were shopping for baby supplies.

"Hmm, should we get the black shoes or the ebony shoes?" asked Nanette holding them both up.

"Let's just go with the black ones." said Ramona.

While walking around Juliet saw a mirror, and looked at herself.

For her it was hard believing that just four months ago her stomach was as flat as a board of wood, but now it had swollen up to about four times its' normal size.

"Hey Juliet; have you and Gnomeo thought about what you wanted?" asked Dolly.

"What do you mean?" asked Juliet.

"Well, there's two kinds of babies, boys and girls. Which one do you want?" asked Lady Blueberry.

Juliet had a puzzled look on her face.

"Well we haven't even talked about it." said Juliet.

That night, after dinner; Gnomeo and Juliet were just getting ready to go to bed.

As Juliet climbed into bed the two were quiet for a moment, but then Gnomeo spoke.

"You know the guys asked me what kind of baby we wanted."

"The girls asked me the same question." said Juliet.

"Well have you thought of what kind of baby you wanted?" he asked.

"Well to be honest, I don't really care." answered Juliet.

"Neither do I." said Gnomeo.

"All I want is healthy baby." said Juliet.

"So do I." said Gnomeo.

Juliet threw her arms around his neck, and he threw his arms around her waist, and the two hugged each other.

Juliet let out a happy gasp, and she let go of her beloved husband.

"Did you feel that, it kicked." she said squealing.

"It's wonderful."

Gnomeo gently put his hand on his wife's stomach.

"And its belongs to us." said Gnomeo.

And they kissed each other passionately.

**Well that's chapter 3, please review :)**

**Chapter 4: Leaving for a while  
**

Five months have passed, and the guys were just saying goodbye to the girls at the fence.

They were going on their annual guys trip for two weeks, but Gnomeo was concerned about leaving Juliet with a baby on the way. "Are you'll be all right, I can stay behind." he said to her. "Don't worry, Gnomeo we still have plenty of time. You go and have fun."

said Juliet. "All right, but if something comes up just call us. Come on men." said Lord Redbrick. "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on her." called Lady Blueberry.

When they were gone, the girls went back inside, and slammed the fence door. "Finally, I thought they'd never leave." said Nanette.

"Yeah, now we have two weeks to do what we want." said Ramona. "Yeah, like spa nights, watching soap operas and drama movies, go shopping all day." said Dolly falling into the grass.

Lady Blueberry turned to Juliet. "Don't worry dear, you won't have to miss out on anything." she said.

Meanwhile with the guys were talking about their plans. "I can't wait to get to the resort." said Featherstone. "Me neither, we'll have BBQs, watch sports shows, and play football." said Tybalt.

"I just hope the baby doesn't decided to come too early. I have to be for Juliet when it happens." said Gnomeo. Featherstone put his wire leg around Gnomeo's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gnomeo, the doctor said we have at least three weeks until the baby gets here, so we have fun for two weeks, go home and you and Juliet can be together for the last week." explained Paris. "I guess you're right." said Gnomeo. Days passed and the

guys and girls were having a great time.

**at the garden**

"Hmm, this shade of ocean blue looks great on you, Lady Blueberry." said Nanette. "Oh, it does, doesn't it?" asked Lady Blueberry holding up her hand.

"I'd have to say Ramona darlin', this hot pink lipstick is definitely your color." said Dolly smearing lipstick on Ramona's beak. Juliet sat in a chair while her feet were in a whirlpool. "Ah, I can't tell you how good this feels." she said. "I'll bet you feet were swollen up

to twice their normal size." said Nanette.

**at the resort **

"All right boys, the burgers are finished." said Lord Redbrick. "Hamburgers, hot dogs, smokes sausage, baked potatoes, corn on the cob. This is going to be a great dinner." said Tybalt.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't we have like a salad or something?" asked Paris. All the guys looked at him, and then blurted out laughing.

"Tastes just the hot dogs we used to make back in the blue garden." said Benny, eating his hot dog.

**at the garden**

(T.V.) "Is it serious doctor?" "I'm sorry, James but I'm afraid Sophie is a deep coma." "She has to be all right, I can't live without her."

"(Sobs), I can't believe he said that." said Nanette, wiping tears from her eyes. "What's not to believe he loves her." said Ramona, blowing her beak.

"You know what I don't believe?" asked Juliet tearing up.

"(Sniffs), what?" asked Dolly. "Is that I have a husband who's like that. (Sobs)." said Juliet, and soon all the girls were crying.

**at the resort **

(T.V) "And #14 takes the ball, he runs and...touchdown!"

The guys all cheered. "See, I told you the Cowboys would get the next one." said Gnomeo drinking his soda.

"All right I got 10 bucks if #9 can get the winning touchdown." said Fawn. "Oh, I'll take that." said one of the little red gnomes.

"And for the winning touchdown there goes #9 with the ball. "Come on 9, run." encouraged Tybalt.

"He's going, but wait, ooh, the Rams #6 got him, he's down." "Pay up, Tybalt." said the little red gnome. Tybalt groaned, and gave him his money.

**at the garden**

"Hmm, hey Lady Blueberry I think you'll look beautiful in this baby blue dress." said Dolly.

"Very nice, and these cowgirl boots are just what you need." said Lady Blueberry. "Hey Nanette do you think Featherstone will think I look good with this polka dot scarf?" asked Ramona.

Nanette gave a puzzled look, and then said. "Definitely." "Ooh, girls look at this cute little onsie I found for the baby." said Juliet.

"Aww, your little boy or girl will look adorable in that." said Ramona.

**at the resort **

"Run, Paris, run!" shouted Benny. Paris ran as fast as he could with a football in his arms, bu Tybalt tackled him.

"All right Benny you're up." said Lord Redbrick. Benny stood in position, and when Featherstone said "hike!" he ran. "Benny heads up." called Gnomeo.

Benny caught the ball, and ran to the end of the field. Fawn blocked him, but Benny went under him, shocking Fawn.

"Touchdown!" shouted Benny with delight. His team had won.

So the guys and girls had fun those two weeks.

**Well there's chapter 4 please review :D**


	4. Showtime

**Gnomeo, Juliet, and Vanessa**

**Hi there, I'm VickyT36 this my first fanfiction so I hope it's okay. I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet just the Vanessa character. So here's chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1: Good morning**

In London, England in the red/blue garden Gnomeo Blueberry had just woken up to the sight of his lovely wife Juliet. He kissed her forehead lightly, and she

opened her eyes, and gave him a smile. "Morning love." he said. "Good morning." said Juliet. Suddenly Shroom came into their room in the greenhouse, and

started jumping on the bed. "(Laughs), okay, okay boy we're up." laughed Gnomeo, as he got out of bed. But when Juliet got out of bed, she got a little dizzy.

"Juliet, are you alright?" asked Gnomeo worried for his wife. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy. You and Shroom go ahead I'll be out in a minute." Juliet said, heading to

the bathroom. As Gnomeo and Shroom got out of the greenhouse, they looked around the garden. The sun was shining, the sky was as blue as his hat, the grass

was green, flowers were in bloom, and all the gnomes were just getting up. "Mornin' Gnomeo." called a voice. Gnomeo looked to the right, and saw his cousin

Benny coming towards him and Shroom. "Morning." said Gnomeo, giving Benny a high five. "Where's Juliet?" asked Benny. "She's still inside, she said she'll be out

in a while." explained Gnomeo. "Well come on, Lord Redbrick and your Mum want us to help with breakfast." said Benny. So Gnomeo, Benny, and Shroom walked

towards the shed, where the kitchen was. Lord Redbrick was frying bacon, Lady Blueberry and the bunnies were scrambling eggs, Tybalt was making coffee and

pouring juice, and Fawn and the little red gnomes were taking plates, cups, and untensils to the table outside. "Ah, Gnomeo good morning." said Lady Blueberry,

giving her son a hug. "Morning Mum." he said hugging her back. "Good morning, boy. Where's Juliet?" asked Lord Redbrick. "She's still in the greenhouse. She

wasn't feeling very well." explained Gnomeo. "She's been a little under the weather for the last five days." added Tybalt. "Yeah, I hope she'll be okay." said Benny.

Just then Juliet came into the kitchen. "Oh, here you all are." she said. "Morning Juliet. Feeling better?" asked Lady Blueberry. "Much better, thanks. So I'll just

take this plate eggs out to the table." she said, grabbing the plate, and walking outside. Soon everyone was gathering at the big table for breakfast. There was

Featherstone and his wife Ramona, Dolly, Nanette, Paris, and all of the other gnomes. The table looked great it was covered with a purple table cloth, and there

were plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs, porridge, and glasses of juice, milk, and mugs of coffee. "All right everyone, dig in." said Lord Redbrick once everyone was at

the table. So as breakfast went on all the gnomes chatted and ate as the sun shined on their garden.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review tell me what you think. And for the ones who do read it what do you think is wrong with Juliet? I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**Chapter 2: Wonderful news  
**

Gnomeo sat impatiently in the waiting room chair at the hospital. He had taken Juliet to the emergency room, because at dinner Juliet felt really nauseous, dizzy,

and had really bad abdominal cramps. "Please lord, please my she be all right." Gnomeo said in his mind. "Mr. Blueberry, you may see your wife now, she's in room

904." said a secretary gnome. "Thank you." said Gnomeo. He walked down the hall to room 904, and saw Juliet in a hospital bed in a pink hospital gown. "Juliet are

you okay?" he asked, then he kissed her. Juliet kissed him back. "I'm fine." Juliet answered. Just then Dr. Stone came into the room. "Hello Juliet, Gnomeo." she

said. "Hello doctor, is she going to be okay?" asked Gnomeo. "Well that's what I came to tell you. Juliet over the past days you've been experiencing nausea,

feeling light-headed, and dizziness?" asked Dr. Stone. "Yes, what does that mean?" asked Juliet. "It means that you're carrying a little bundle of joy." said Dr.

Stone as she gently put her hand over Juliet's stomach. Gnomeo and Juliet were shocked they were going to be parents. "Congratulations." she said as she left

the room. Gnomeo and Juliet looked at each other, then they both smiled at kissed each other on the lips. "Parents, we're going to be parents." squealed Juliet.

Just then, Benny, Shroom, Lady Blueberry, the bunnies, Dolly, Lord Redbrick, Tybalt, Nanette, Paris, the little red gnomes, Featherstone, and Ramona came in.

"Juliet are you okay?" asked Lord Redbrick worriedly. "What did the doctor say, is everything alright?" asked Nanette anxiously. "Don't worry, everyone, Juliet's

fine. In fact she's more than fine. She's pregnant!" announced Gnomeo. Everyone burst into happiness her dad kissed her, Nanette hugged her. Gnomeo's Mum

hugged him, and all the guys have Gnomeo high fives. After everyone left Gnomeo and Juliet were alone in the hospital room. Dr. Stone said Juliet should stay

hospital over night just to be careful. Gnomeo sat on her bed. "Juliet can you believe it, we're going to have a baby." he said. "No, you're going to be a great

father." said Juliet. "And you're going to be an excellent mother." said Gnomeo. They kissed each other and Gnomeo went to sleep in the chair in the room, and

Juliet went to sleep in bed. With thoughts of a little baby gnome in their lives.

**So there's chapter 2, tell me what you think please review. The sooner you review the sooner the chapter come**

**Chapter 3: Preparations  
**

It had been 4 months, since Dr. Stone told Juliet she was pregnant, and the whole garden was getting ready for the new baby.

Inside the greenhouse the guys were painting the baby's nursery. "I think the room should be painted a color that represents peace between reds and blues." said Paris.

"You mean like red and blue stripes?" asked one of the little red gnomes.

"Something like that but no, a solid, strong color. Like purple." said Benny. "That's an excellent idea, my boy." said Lord Redbrick.

"Luckily, I bought some fresh cans of purple paint." said Gnomeo.

So all the guys started to paint the walls of nursery.

"So Gnomeo have you and Juliet decided on what kind of baby you want?" asked Fawn.

"What do you mean what kind we want?" asked Gnomeo confused.

"I mean do you want a boy or a girl?" asked Featherstone.

"Well, Juliet and I haven't really thought about much." answered Gnomeo.

Meanwhile, the girls were shopping for baby supplies.

"Hmm, should we get the black shoes or the ebony shoes?" asked Nanette holding them both up.

"Let's just go with the black ones." said Ramona.

While walking around Juliet saw a mirror, and looked at herself.

For her it was hard believing that just four months ago her stomach was as flat as a board of wood, but now it had swollen up to about four times its' normal size.

"Hey Juliet; have you and Gnomeo thought about what you wanted?" asked Dolly.

"What do you mean?" asked Juliet.

"Well, there's two kinds of babies, boys and girls. Which one do you want?" asked Lady Blueberry.

Juliet had a puzzled look on her face.

"Well we haven't even talked about it." said Juliet.

That night, after dinner; Gnomeo and Juliet were just getting ready to go to bed.

As Juliet climbed into bed the two were quiet for a moment, but then Gnomeo spoke.

"You know the guys asked me what kind of baby we wanted."

"The girls asked me the same question." said Juliet.

"Well have you thought of what kind of baby you wanted?" he asked.

"Well to be honest, I don't really care." answered Juliet.

"Neither do I." said Gnomeo.

"All I want is healthy baby." said Juliet.

"So do I." said Gnomeo.

Juliet threw her arms around his neck, and he threw his arms around her waist, and the two hugged each other.

Juliet let out a happy gasp, and she let go of her beloved husband.

"Did you feel that, it kicked." she said squealing.

"It's wonderful."

Gnomeo gently put his hand on his wife's stomach.

"And its belongs to us." said Gnomeo.

And they kissed each other passionately.

**Well that's chapter 3, please review :)**

**Chapter 4: Leaving for a while  
**

Five months have passed, and the guys were just saying goodbye to the girls at the fence.

They were going on their annual guys trip for two weeks, but Gnomeo was concerned about leaving Juliet with a baby on the way. "Are you'll be all right, I can stay behind." he said to her. "Don't worry, Gnomeo we still have plenty of time. You go and have fun."

said Juliet. "All right, but if something comes up just call us. Come on men." said Lord Redbrick. "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on her." called Lady Blueberry.

When they were gone, the girls went back inside, and slammed the fence door. "Finally, I thought they'd never leave." said Nanette.

"Yeah, now we have two weeks to do what we want." said Ramona. "Yeah, like spa nights, watching soap operas and drama movies, go shopping all day." said Dolly falling into the grass.

Lady Blueberry turned to Juliet. "Don't worry dear, you won't have to miss out on anything." she said.

Meanwhile with the guys were talking about their plans. "I can't wait to get to the resort." said Featherstone. "Me neither, we'll have BBQs, watch sports shows, and play football." said Tybalt.

"I just hope the baby doesn't decided to come too early. I have to be for Juliet when it happens." said Gnomeo. Featherstone put his wire leg around Gnomeo's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gnomeo, the doctor said we have at least three weeks until the baby gets here, so we have fun for two weeks, go home and you and Juliet can be together for the last week." explained Paris. "I guess you're right." said Gnomeo. Days passed and the

guys and girls were having a great time.

**at the garden**

"Hmm, this shade of ocean blue looks great on you, Lady Blueberry." said Nanette. "Oh, it does, doesn't it?" asked Lady Blueberry holding up her hand.

"I'd have to say Ramona darlin', this hot pink lipstick is definitely your color." said Dolly smearing lipstick on Ramona's beak. Juliet sat in a chair while her feet were in a whirlpool. "Ah, I can't tell you how good this feels." she said. "I'll bet you feet were swollen up

to twice their normal size." said Nanette.

**at the resort **

"All right boys, the burgers are finished." said Lord Redbrick. "Hamburgers, hot dogs, smokes sausage, baked potatoes, corn on the cob. This is going to be a great dinner." said Tybalt.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't we have like a salad or something?" asked Paris. All the guys looked at him, and then blurted out laughing.

"Tastes just the hot dogs we used to make back in the blue garden." said Benny, eating his hot dog.

**at the garden**

(T.V.) "Is it serious doctor?" "I'm sorry, James but I'm afraid Sophie is a deep coma." "She has to be all right, I can't live without her."

"(Sobs), I can't believe he said that." said Nanette, wiping tears from her eyes. "What's not to believe he loves her." said Ramona, blowing her beak.

"You know what I don't believe?" asked Juliet tearing up.

"(Sniffs), what?" asked Dolly. "Is that I have a husband who's like that. (Sobs)." said Juliet, and soon all the girls were crying.

**at the resort **

(T.V) "And #14 takes the ball, he runs and...touchdown!"

The guys all cheered. "See, I told you the Cowboys would get the next one." said Gnomeo drinking his soda.

"All right I got 10 bucks if #9 can get the winning touchdown." said Fawn. "Oh, I'll take that." said one of the little red gnomes.

"And for the winning touchdown there goes #9 with the ball. "Come on 9, run." encouraged Tybalt.

"He's going, but wait, ooh, the Rams #6 got him, he's down." "Pay up, Tybalt." said the little red gnome. Tybalt groaned, and gave him his money.

**at the garden**

"Hmm, hey Lady Blueberry I think you'll look beautiful in this baby blue dress." said Dolly.

"Very nice, and these cowgirl boots are just what you need." said Lady Blueberry. "Hey Nanette do you think Featherstone will think I look good with this polka dot scarf?" asked Ramona.

Nanette gave a puzzled look, and then said. "Definitely." "Ooh, girls look at this cute little onsie I found for the baby." said Juliet.

"Aww, your little boy or girl will look adorable in that." said Ramona.

**at the resort **

"Run, Paris, run!" shouted Benny. Paris ran as fast as he could with a football in his arms, bu Tybalt tackled him.

"All right Benny you're up." said Lord Redbrick. Benny stood in position, and when Featherstone said "hike!" he ran. "Benny heads up." called Gnomeo.

Benny caught the ball, and ran to the end of the field. Fawn blocked him, but Benny went under him, shocking Fawn.

"Touchdown!" shouted Benny with delight. His team had won.

So the guys and girls had fun those two weeks.

**Well there's chapter 4 please review :D**

**Chapter 5: Showtime  
**

Then one morning, on April 14th something happened.

It was when the girls were just preparing for the men to come back.

Juliet was just watering the flowers, when she suddenly put her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Juliet are you okay?" asked Ramona. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said strained.

"No you're not, it's time." said Nanette.

"But the doctor said we had another week." said Juliet. "Well babies come early, so we need to get you to the hospital." said Lady Blueberry, taking Juliet by the arm.

"But I need to call Gnomeo. Ahh!" she screeched at the contraction.

"Don't worry, we'll call him just breath." said Dolly.

They went inside, grabbed the phone, and dialed the number.

At the resort the guys were just packing up to go home.

"Oh, this was a great trip." said Featherstone. "Yeah, I can't wait to come back next year." said Fawn.

Then the phone rang. "I'll get it, hello, oh hey Dolly." said Gnomeo.

"Gnomeo this is urgent, Juliet just went into labor!" exclaimed Dolly.

"WHAT, when?" asked Gnomeo. "Just a few minutes ago, your mum and Nanette are taking her to the hospital." said Dolly.

"Don't worry, tell Juliet to stay come I'll be there as fast as I can." said Gnomeo, and he hung up the phone.

"Guys, Juliet's on her way to the hospital to have the baby. We need to get home quickly." said Gnomeo.

"What, now; come on men there's no time to lose." said Lord Redbrick.

And the guys paid, ran out of the resort, into the wagon that was pulled by Spot, the neighborhood stray dog, and hurried to the back to the garden.

**Well that's chapter 5. Please review, oh and here's a tip the quicker you review to faster the chapters come ;)**


	5. Trouble on the road

**Gnomeo, Juliet, and Vanessa**

**Hi there, I'm VickyT36 this my first fanfiction so I hope it's okay. I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet just the Vanessa character. So here's chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1: Good morning**

In London, England in the red/blue garden Gnomeo Blueberry had just woken up to the sight of his lovely wife Juliet. He kissed her forehead lightly, and she

opened her eyes, and gave him a smile. "Morning love." he said. "Good morning." said Juliet. Suddenly Shroom came into their room in the greenhouse, and

started jumping on the bed. "(Laughs), okay, okay boy we're up." laughed Gnomeo, as he got out of bed. But when Juliet got out of bed, she got a little dizzy.

"Juliet, are you alright?" asked Gnomeo worried for his wife. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy. You and Shroom go ahead I'll be out in a minute." Juliet said, heading to

the bathroom. As Gnomeo and Shroom got out of the greenhouse, they looked around the garden. The sun was shining, the sky was as blue as his hat, the grass

was green, flowers were in bloom, and all the gnomes were just getting up. "Mornin' Gnomeo." called a voice. Gnomeo looked to the right, and saw his cousin

Benny coming towards him and Shroom. "Morning." said Gnomeo, giving Benny a high five. "Where's Juliet?" asked Benny. "She's still inside, she said she'll be out

in a while." explained Gnomeo. "Well come on, Lord Redbrick and your Mum want us to help with breakfast." said Benny. So Gnomeo, Benny, and Shroom walked

towards the shed, where the kitchen was. Lord Redbrick was frying bacon, Lady Blueberry and the bunnies were scrambling eggs, Tybalt was making coffee and

pouring juice, and Fawn and the little red gnomes were taking plates, cups, and untensils to the table outside. "Ah, Gnomeo good morning." said Lady Blueberry,

giving her son a hug. "Morning Mum." he said hugging her back. "Good morning, boy. Where's Juliet?" asked Lord Redbrick. "She's still in the greenhouse. She

wasn't feeling very well." explained Gnomeo. "She's been a little under the weather for the last five days." added Tybalt. "Yeah, I hope she'll be okay." said Benny.

Just then Juliet came into the kitchen. "Oh, here you all are." she said. "Morning Juliet. Feeling better?" asked Lady Blueberry. "Much better, thanks. So I'll just

take this plate eggs out to the table." she said, grabbing the plate, and walking outside. Soon everyone was gathering at the big table for breakfast. There was

Featherstone and his wife Ramona, Dolly, Nanette, Paris, and all of the other gnomes. The table looked great it was covered with a purple table cloth, and there

were plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs, porridge, and glasses of juice, milk, and mugs of coffee. "All right everyone, dig in." said Lord Redbrick once everyone was at

the table. So as breakfast went on all the gnomes chatted and ate as the sun shined on their garden.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review tell me what you think. And for the ones who do read it what do you think is wrong with Juliet? I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**Chapter 2: Wonderful news  
**

Gnomeo sat impatiently in the waiting room chair at the hospital. He had taken Juliet to the emergency room, because at dinner Juliet felt really nauseous, dizzy,

and had really bad abdominal cramps. "Please lord, please my she be all right." Gnomeo said in his mind. "Mr. Blueberry, you may see your wife now, she's in room

904." said a secretary gnome. "Thank you." said Gnomeo. He walked down the hall to room 904, and saw Juliet in a hospital bed in a pink hospital gown. "Juliet are

you okay?" he asked, then he kissed her. Juliet kissed him back. "I'm fine." Juliet answered. Just then Dr. Stone came into the room. "Hello Juliet, Gnomeo." she

said. "Hello doctor, is she going to be okay?" asked Gnomeo. "Well that's what I came to tell you. Juliet over the past days you've been experiencing nausea,

feeling light-headed, and dizziness?" asked Dr. Stone. "Yes, what does that mean?" asked Juliet. "It means that you're carrying a little bundle of joy." said Dr.

Stone as she gently put her hand over Juliet's stomach. Gnomeo and Juliet were shocked they were going to be parents. "Congratulations." she said as she left

the room. Gnomeo and Juliet looked at each other, then they both smiled at kissed each other on the lips. "Parents, we're going to be parents." squealed Juliet.

Just then, Benny, Shroom, Lady Blueberry, the bunnies, Dolly, Lord Redbrick, Tybalt, Nanette, Paris, the little red gnomes, Featherstone, and Ramona came in.

"Juliet are you okay?" asked Lord Redbrick worriedly. "What did the doctor say, is everything alright?" asked Nanette anxiously. "Don't worry, everyone, Juliet's

fine. In fact she's more than fine. She's pregnant!" announced Gnomeo. Everyone burst into happiness her dad kissed her, Nanette hugged her. Gnomeo's Mum

hugged him, and all the guys have Gnomeo high fives. After everyone left Gnomeo and Juliet were alone in the hospital room. Dr. Stone said Juliet should stay

hospital over night just to be careful. Gnomeo sat on her bed. "Juliet can you believe it, we're going to have a baby." he said. "No, you're going to be a great

father." said Juliet. "And you're going to be an excellent mother." said Gnomeo. They kissed each other and Gnomeo went to sleep in the chair in the room, and

Juliet went to sleep in bed. With thoughts of a little baby gnome in their lives.

**So there's chapter 2, tell me what you think please review. The sooner you review the sooner the chapter come**

**Chapter 3: Preparations  
**

It had been 4 months, since Dr. Stone told Juliet she was pregnant, and the whole garden was getting ready for the new baby.

Inside the greenhouse the guys were painting the baby's nursery. "I think the room should be painted a color that represents peace between reds and blues." said Paris.

"You mean like red and blue stripes?" asked one of the little red gnomes.

"Something like that but no, a solid, strong color. Like purple." said Benny. "That's an excellent idea, my boy." said Lord Redbrick.

"Luckily, I bought some fresh cans of purple paint." said Gnomeo.

So all the guys started to paint the walls of nursery.

"So Gnomeo have you and Juliet decided on what kind of baby you want?" asked Fawn.

"What do you mean what kind we want?" asked Gnomeo confused.

"I mean do you want a boy or a girl?" asked Featherstone.

"Well, Juliet and I haven't really thought about much." answered Gnomeo.

Meanwhile, the girls were shopping for baby supplies.

"Hmm, should we get the black shoes or the ebony shoes?" asked Nanette holding them both up.

"Let's just go with the black ones." said Ramona.

While walking around Juliet saw a mirror, and looked at herself.

For her it was hard believing that just four months ago her stomach was as flat as a board of wood, but now it had swollen up to about four times its' normal size.

"Hey Juliet; have you and Gnomeo thought about what you wanted?" asked Dolly.

"What do you mean?" asked Juliet.

"Well, there's two kinds of babies, boys and girls. Which one do you want?" asked Lady Blueberry.

Juliet had a puzzled look on her face.

"Well we haven't even talked about it." said Juliet.

That night, after dinner; Gnomeo and Juliet were just getting ready to go to bed.

As Juliet climbed into bed the two were quiet for a moment, but then Gnomeo spoke.

"You know the guys asked me what kind of baby we wanted."

"The girls asked me the same question." said Juliet.

"Well have you thought of what kind of baby you wanted?" he asked.

"Well to be honest, I don't really care." answered Juliet.

"Neither do I." said Gnomeo.

"All I want is healthy baby." said Juliet.

"So do I." said Gnomeo.

Juliet threw her arms around his neck, and he threw his arms around her waist, and the two hugged each other.

Juliet let out a happy gasp, and she let go of her beloved husband.

"Did you feel that, it kicked." she said squealing.

"It's wonderful."

Gnomeo gently put his hand on his wife's stomach.

"And its belongs to us." said Gnomeo.

And they kissed each other passionately.

**Well that's chapter 3, please review :)**

**Chapter 4: Leaving for a while  
**

Five months have passed, and the guys were just saying goodbye to the girls at the fence.

They were going on their annual guys trip for two weeks, but Gnomeo was concerned about leaving Juliet with a baby on the way. "Are you'll be all right, I can stay behind." he said to her. "Don't worry, Gnomeo we still have plenty of time. You go and have fun."

said Juliet. "All right, but if something comes up just call us. Come on men." said Lord Redbrick. "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on her." called Lady Blueberry.

When they were gone, the girls went back inside, and slammed the fence door. "Finally, I thought they'd never leave." said Nanette.

"Yeah, now we have two weeks to do what we want." said Ramona. "Yeah, like spa nights, watching soap operas and drama movies, go shopping all day." said Dolly falling into the grass.

Lady Blueberry turned to Juliet. "Don't worry dear, you won't have to miss out on anything." she said.

Meanwhile with the guys were talking about their plans. "I can't wait to get to the resort." said Featherstone. "Me neither, we'll have BBQs, watch sports shows, and play football." said Tybalt.

"I just hope the baby doesn't decided to come too early. I have to be for Juliet when it happens." said Gnomeo. Featherstone put his wire leg around Gnomeo's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gnomeo, the doctor said we have at least three weeks until the baby gets here, so we have fun for two weeks, go home and you and Juliet can be together for the last week." explained Paris. "I guess you're right." said Gnomeo. Days passed and the

guys and girls were having a great time.

**at the garden**

"Hmm, this shade of ocean blue looks great on you, Lady Blueberry." said Nanette. "Oh, it does, doesn't it?" asked Lady Blueberry holding up her hand.

"I'd have to say Ramona darlin', this hot pink lipstick is definitely your color." said Dolly smearing lipstick on Ramona's beak. Juliet sat in a chair while her feet were in a whirlpool. "Ah, I can't tell you how good this feels." she said. "I'll bet you feet were swollen up

to twice their normal size." said Nanette.

**at the resort **

"All right boys, the burgers are finished." said Lord Redbrick. "Hamburgers, hot dogs, smokes sausage, baked potatoes, corn on the cob. This is going to be a great dinner." said Tybalt.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't we have like a salad or something?" asked Paris. All the guys looked at him, and then blurted out laughing.

"Tastes just the hot dogs we used to make back in the blue garden." said Benny, eating his hot dog.

**at the garden**

(T.V.) "Is it serious doctor?" "I'm sorry, James but I'm afraid Sophie is a deep coma." "She has to be all right, I can't live without her."

"(Sobs), I can't believe he said that." said Nanette, wiping tears from her eyes. "What's not to believe he loves her." said Ramona, blowing her beak.

"You know what I don't believe?" asked Juliet tearing up.

"(Sniffs), what?" asked Dolly. "Is that I have a husband who's like that. (Sobs)." said Juliet, and soon all the girls were crying.

**at the resort **

(T.V) "And #14 takes the ball, he runs and...touchdown!"

The guys all cheered. "See, I told you the Cowboys would get the next one." said Gnomeo drinking his soda.

"All right I got 10 bucks if #9 can get the winning touchdown." said Fawn. "Oh, I'll take that." said one of the little red gnomes.

"And for the winning touchdown there goes #9 with the ball. "Come on 9, run." encouraged Tybalt.

"He's going, but wait, ooh, the Rams #6 got him, he's down." "Pay up, Tybalt." said the little red gnome. Tybalt groaned, and gave him his money.

**at the garden**

"Hmm, hey Lady Blueberry I think you'll look beautiful in this baby blue dress." said Dolly.

"Very nice, and these cowgirl boots are just what you need." said Lady Blueberry. "Hey Nanette do you think Featherstone will think I look good with this polka dot scarf?" asked Ramona.

Nanette gave a puzzled look, and then said. "Definitely." "Ooh, girls look at this cute little onsie I found for the baby." said Juliet.

"Aww, your little boy or girl will look adorable in that." said Ramona.

**at the resort **

"Run, Paris, run!" shouted Benny. Paris ran as fast as he could with a football in his arms, bu Tybalt tackled him.

"All right Benny you're up." said Lord Redbrick. Benny stood in position, and when Featherstone said "hike!" he ran. "Benny heads up." called Gnomeo.

Benny caught the ball, and ran to the end of the field. Fawn blocked him, but Benny went under him, shocking Fawn.

"Touchdown!" shouted Benny with delight. His team had won.

So the guys and girls had fun those two weeks.

**Well there's chapter 4 please review :D**

**Chapter 5: Showtime  
**

Then one morning, on April 14th something happened.

It was when the girls were just preparing for the men to come back.

Juliet was just watering the flowers, when she suddenly put her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Juliet are you okay?" asked Ramona. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said strained.

"No you're not, it's time." said Nanette.

"But the doctor said we had another week." said Juliet. "Well babies come early, so we need to get you to the hospital." said Lady Blueberry, taking Juliet by the arm.

"But I need to call Gnomeo. Ahh!" she screeched at the contraction.

"Don't worry, we'll call him just breath." said Dolly.

They went inside, grabbed the phone, and dialed the number.

At the resort the guys were just packing up to go home.

"Oh, this was a great trip." said Featherstone. "Yeah, I can't wait to come back next year." said Fawn.

Then the phone rang. "I'll get it, hello, oh hey Dolly." said Gnomeo.

"Gnomeo this is urgent, Juliet just went into labor!" exclaimed Dolly.

"WHAT, when?" asked Gnomeo. "Just a few minutes ago, your mum and Nanette are taking her to the hospital." said Dolly.

"Don't worry, tell Juliet to stay come I'll be there as fast as I can." said Gnomeo, and he hung up the phone.

"Guys, Juliet's on her way to the hospital to have the baby. We need to get home quickly." said Gnomeo.

"What, now; come on men there's no time to lose." said Lord Redbrick.

And the guys paid, ran out of the resort, into the wagon that was pulled by Spot, the neighborhood stray dog, and hurried to the back to the garden.

**Well that's chapter 5. Please review, oh and here's a tip the quicker you review to faster the chapters come ;)**

**Chapter 6: Trouble on the road **

While the guys were on their way back to the garden, the girls were at the hospital comforting Juliet.

"Oh, I hope Gnomeo gets here quickly." breathed Juliet. "Don't worry honey, the contractions are 5 minutes apart, we have plenty of time." reassured Dolly.

Then Nanette came in with a cell phone. "Your husband, Juliet." she said. "Hello, Gnomeo?" asked Juliet over the phone.

"Hey love are you okay?" asked Gnomeo. "I'm fine, are you guys on your way?" she asked. "Don't worry, we're be there in no, (CRASH)! "What was that?" asked Juliet.

"Uh, don't panic love, but I think we cracked one of the wheels." said Gnomeo. "What AHH!" screamed Juliet. Lady Blueberry took the phone from Juliet as she put her hands on her stomach and tried to breathe.

"Gnomeo, you better get here quickly, the contractions are getting closer." she said. "Don't worry Mum, I'll be there as quick as I can." said Gnomeo.

"Okay Tybalt, hand me another wheel so we can get on our way." said Benny. "Sorry, but there we don't have any extras." said Tybalt.

"What?" all the guys asked. "Great, my wife is having my child, and we can't even get to the back home." said Gnomeo.

"Don't worry, Gnomeo, get on my back I'll get you there." said Featherstone. "Thanks Featherstone." as Gnomeo climbed on his back.

"You guys see if you get the wagon fixed, I'll see you at the hospital." said Gnomeo. And he and Featherstone ran to the garden.


	6. Finally here

**Gnomeo, Juliet, and Vanessa**

**Hi there, I'm VickyT36 this my first fanfiction so I hope it's okay. I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet just the Vanessa character. So here's chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1: Good morning**

In London, England in the red/blue garden Gnomeo Blueberry had just woken up to the sight of his lovely wife Juliet. He kissed her forehead lightly, and she

opened her eyes, and gave him a smile. "Morning love." he said. "Good morning." said Juliet. Suddenly Shroom came into their room in the greenhouse, and

started jumping on the bed. "(Laughs), okay, okay boy we're up." laughed Gnomeo, as he got out of bed. But when Juliet got out of bed, she got a little dizzy.

"Juliet, are you alright?" asked Gnomeo worried for his wife. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy. You and Shroom go ahead I'll be out in a minute." Juliet said, heading to

the bathroom. As Gnomeo and Shroom got out of the greenhouse, they looked around the garden. The sun was shining, the sky was as blue as his hat, the grass

was green, flowers were in bloom, and all the gnomes were just getting up. "Mornin' Gnomeo." called a voice. Gnomeo looked to the right, and saw his cousin

Benny coming towards him and Shroom. "Morning." said Gnomeo, giving Benny a high five. "Where's Juliet?" asked Benny. "She's still inside, she said she'll be out

in a while." explained Gnomeo. "Well come on, Lord Redbrick and your Mum want us to help with breakfast." said Benny. So Gnomeo, Benny, and Shroom walked

towards the shed, where the kitchen was. Lord Redbrick was frying bacon, Lady Blueberry and the bunnies were scrambling eggs, Tybalt was making coffee and

pouring juice, and Fawn and the little red gnomes were taking plates, cups, and untensils to the table outside. "Ah, Gnomeo good morning." said Lady Blueberry,

giving her son a hug. "Morning Mum." he said hugging her back. "Good morning, boy. Where's Juliet?" asked Lord Redbrick. "She's still in the greenhouse. She

wasn't feeling very well." explained Gnomeo. "She's been a little under the weather for the last five days." added Tybalt. "Yeah, I hope she'll be okay." said Benny.

Just then Juliet came into the kitchen. "Oh, here you all are." she said. "Morning Juliet. Feeling better?" asked Lady Blueberry. "Much better, thanks. So I'll just

take this plate eggs out to the table." she said, grabbing the plate, and walking outside. Soon everyone was gathering at the big table for breakfast. There was

Featherstone and his wife Ramona, Dolly, Nanette, Paris, and all of the other gnomes. The table looked great it was covered with a purple table cloth, and there

were plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs, porridge, and glasses of juice, milk, and mugs of coffee. "All right everyone, dig in." said Lord Redbrick once everyone was at

the table. So as breakfast went on all the gnomes chatted and ate as the sun shined on their garden.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review tell me what you think. And for the ones who do read it what do you think is wrong with Juliet? I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**Chapter 2: Wonderful news  
**

Gnomeo sat impatiently in the waiting room chair at the hospital. He had taken Juliet to the emergency room, because at dinner Juliet felt really nauseous, dizzy,

and had really bad abdominal cramps. "Please lord, please my she be all right." Gnomeo said in his mind. "Mr. Blueberry, you may see your wife now, she's in room

904." said a secretary gnome. "Thank you." said Gnomeo. He walked down the hall to room 904, and saw Juliet in a hospital bed in a pink hospital gown. "Juliet are

you okay?" he asked, then he kissed her. Juliet kissed him back. "I'm fine." Juliet answered. Just then Dr. Stone came into the room. "Hello Juliet, Gnomeo." she

said. "Hello doctor, is she going to be okay?" asked Gnomeo. "Well that's what I came to tell you. Juliet over the past days you've been experiencing nausea,

feeling light-headed, and dizziness?" asked Dr. Stone. "Yes, what does that mean?" asked Juliet. "It means that you're carrying a little bundle of joy." said Dr.

Stone as she gently put her hand over Juliet's stomach. Gnomeo and Juliet were shocked they were going to be parents. "Congratulations." she said as she left

the room. Gnomeo and Juliet looked at each other, then they both smiled at kissed each other on the lips. "Parents, we're going to be parents." squealed Juliet.

Just then, Benny, Shroom, Lady Blueberry, the bunnies, Dolly, Lord Redbrick, Tybalt, Nanette, Paris, the little red gnomes, Featherstone, and Ramona came in.

"Juliet are you okay?" asked Lord Redbrick worriedly. "What did the doctor say, is everything alright?" asked Nanette anxiously. "Don't worry, everyone, Juliet's

fine. In fact she's more than fine. She's pregnant!" announced Gnomeo. Everyone burst into happiness her dad kissed her, Nanette hugged her. Gnomeo's Mum

hugged him, and all the guys have Gnomeo high fives. After everyone left Gnomeo and Juliet were alone in the hospital room. Dr. Stone said Juliet should stay

hospital over night just to be careful. Gnomeo sat on her bed. "Juliet can you believe it, we're going to have a baby." he said. "No, you're going to be a great

father." said Juliet. "And you're going to be an excellent mother." said Gnomeo. They kissed each other and Gnomeo went to sleep in the chair in the room, and

Juliet went to sleep in bed. With thoughts of a little baby gnome in their lives.

**So there's chapter 2, tell me what you think please review. The sooner you review the sooner the chapter come**

**Chapter 3: Preparations  
**

It had been 4 months, since Dr. Stone told Juliet she was pregnant, and the whole garden was getting ready for the new baby.

Inside the greenhouse the guys were painting the baby's nursery. "I think the room should be painted a color that represents peace between reds and blues." said Paris.

"You mean like red and blue stripes?" asked one of the little red gnomes.

"Something like that but no, a solid, strong color. Like purple." said Benny. "That's an excellent idea, my boy." said Lord Redbrick.

"Luckily, I bought some fresh cans of purple paint." said Gnomeo.

So all the guys started to paint the walls of nursery.

"So Gnomeo have you and Juliet decided on what kind of baby you want?" asked Fawn.

"What do you mean what kind we want?" asked Gnomeo confused.

"I mean do you want a boy or a girl?" asked Featherstone.

"Well, Juliet and I haven't really thought about much." answered Gnomeo.

Meanwhile, the girls were shopping for baby supplies.

"Hmm, should we get the black shoes or the ebony shoes?" asked Nanette holding them both up.

"Let's just go with the black ones." said Ramona.

While walking around Juliet saw a mirror, and looked at herself.

For her it was hard believing that just four months ago her stomach was as flat as a board of wood, but now it had swollen up to about four times its' normal size.

"Hey Juliet; have you and Gnomeo thought about what you wanted?" asked Dolly.

"What do you mean?" asked Juliet.

"Well, there's two kinds of babies, boys and girls. Which one do you want?" asked Lady Blueberry.

Juliet had a puzzled look on her face.

"Well we haven't even talked about it." said Juliet.

That night, after dinner; Gnomeo and Juliet were just getting ready to go to bed.

As Juliet climbed into bed the two were quiet for a moment, but then Gnomeo spoke.

"You know the guys asked me what kind of baby we wanted."

"The girls asked me the same question." said Juliet.

"Well have you thought of what kind of baby you wanted?" he asked.

"Well to be honest, I don't really care." answered Juliet.

"Neither do I." said Gnomeo.

"All I want is healthy baby." said Juliet.

"So do I." said Gnomeo.

Juliet threw her arms around his neck, and he threw his arms around her waist, and the two hugged each other.

Juliet let out a happy gasp, and she let go of her beloved husband.

"Did you feel that, it kicked." she said squealing.

"It's wonderful."

Gnomeo gently put his hand on his wife's stomach.

"And its belongs to us." said Gnomeo.

And they kissed each other passionately.

**Well that's chapter 3, please review :)**

**Chapter 4: Leaving for a while  
**

Five months have passed, and the guys were just saying goodbye to the girls at the fence.

They were going on their annual guys trip for two weeks, but Gnomeo was concerned about leaving Juliet with a baby on the way. "Are you'll be all right, I can stay behind." he said to her. "Don't worry, Gnomeo we still have plenty of time. You go and have fun."

said Juliet. "All right, but if something comes up just call us. Come on men." said Lord Redbrick. "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on her." called Lady Blueberry.

When they were gone, the girls went back inside, and slammed the fence door. "Finally, I thought they'd never leave." said Nanette.

"Yeah, now we have two weeks to do what we want." said Ramona. "Yeah, like spa nights, watching soap operas and drama movies, go shopping all day." said Dolly falling into the grass.

Lady Blueberry turned to Juliet. "Don't worry dear, you won't have to miss out on anything." she said.

Meanwhile with the guys were talking about their plans. "I can't wait to get to the resort." said Featherstone. "Me neither, we'll have BBQs, watch sports shows, and play football." said Tybalt.

"I just hope the baby doesn't decided to come too early. I have to be for Juliet when it happens." said Gnomeo. Featherstone put his wire leg around Gnomeo's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gnomeo, the doctor said we have at least three weeks until the baby gets here, so we have fun for two weeks, go home and you and Juliet can be together for the last week." explained Paris. "I guess you're right." said Gnomeo. Days passed and the

guys and girls were having a great time.

**at the garden**

"Hmm, this shade of ocean blue looks great on you, Lady Blueberry." said Nanette. "Oh, it does, doesn't it?" asked Lady Blueberry holding up her hand.

"I'd have to say Ramona darlin', this hot pink lipstick is definitely your color." said Dolly smearing lipstick on Ramona's beak. Juliet sat in a chair while her feet were in a whirlpool. "Ah, I can't tell you how good this feels." she said. "I'll bet you feet were swollen up

to twice their normal size." said Nanette.

**at the resort **

"All right boys, the burgers are finished." said Lord Redbrick. "Hamburgers, hot dogs, smokes sausage, baked potatoes, corn on the cob. This is going to be a great dinner." said Tybalt.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't we have like a salad or something?" asked Paris. All the guys looked at him, and then blurted out laughing.

"Tastes just the hot dogs we used to make back in the blue garden." said Benny, eating his hot dog.

**at the garden**

(T.V.) "Is it serious doctor?" "I'm sorry, James but I'm afraid Sophie is a deep coma." "She has to be all right, I can't live without her."

"(Sobs), I can't believe he said that." said Nanette, wiping tears from her eyes. "What's not to believe he loves her." said Ramona, blowing her beak.

"You know what I don't believe?" asked Juliet tearing up.

"(Sniffs), what?" asked Dolly. "Is that I have a husband who's like that. (Sobs)." said Juliet, and soon all the girls were crying.

**at the resort **

(T.V) "And #14 takes the ball, he runs and...touchdown!"

The guys all cheered. "See, I told you the Cowboys would get the next one." said Gnomeo drinking his soda.

"All right I got 10 bucks if #9 can get the winning touchdown." said Fawn. "Oh, I'll take that." said one of the little red gnomes.

"And for the winning touchdown there goes #9 with the ball. "Come on 9, run." encouraged Tybalt.

"He's going, but wait, ooh, the Rams #6 got him, he's down." "Pay up, Tybalt." said the little red gnome. Tybalt groaned, and gave him his money.

**at the garden**

"Hmm, hey Lady Blueberry I think you'll look beautiful in this baby blue dress." said Dolly.

"Very nice, and these cowgirl boots are just what you need." said Lady Blueberry. "Hey Nanette do you think Featherstone will think I look good with this polka dot scarf?" asked Ramona.

Nanette gave a puzzled look, and then said. "Definitely." "Ooh, girls look at this cute little onsie I found for the baby." said Juliet.

"Aww, your little boy or girl will look adorable in that." said Ramona.

**at the resort **

"Run, Paris, run!" shouted Benny. Paris ran as fast as he could with a football in his arms, bu Tybalt tackled him.

"All right Benny you're up." said Lord Redbrick. Benny stood in position, and when Featherstone said "hike!" he ran. "Benny heads up." called Gnomeo.

Benny caught the ball, and ran to the end of the field. Fawn blocked him, but Benny went under him, shocking Fawn.

"Touchdown!" shouted Benny with delight. His team had won.

So the guys and girls had fun those two weeks.

**Well there's chapter 4 please review :D**

**Chapter 5: Showtime  
**

Then one morning, on April 14th something happened.

It was when the girls were just preparing for the men to come back.

Juliet was just watering the flowers, when she suddenly put her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Juliet are you okay?" asked Ramona. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said strained.

"No you're not, it's time." said Nanette.

"But the doctor said we had another week." said Juliet. "Well babies come early, so we need to get you to the hospital." said Lady Blueberry, taking Juliet by the arm.

"But I need to call Gnomeo. Ahh!" she screeched at the contraction.

"Don't worry, we'll call him just breath." said Dolly.

They went inside, grabbed the phone, and dialed the number.

At the resort the guys were just packing up to go home.

"Oh, this was a great trip." said Featherstone. "Yeah, I can't wait to come back next year." said Fawn.

Then the phone rang. "I'll get it, hello, oh hey Dolly." said Gnomeo.

"Gnomeo this is urgent, Juliet just went into labor!" exclaimed Dolly.

"WHAT, when?" asked Gnomeo. "Just a few minutes ago, your mum and Nanette are taking her to the hospital." said Dolly.

"Don't worry, tell Juliet to stay come I'll be there as fast as I can." said Gnomeo, and he hung up the phone.

"Guys, Juliet's on her way to the hospital to have the baby. We need to get home quickly." said Gnomeo.

"What, now; come on men there's no time to lose." said Lord Redbrick.

And the guys paid, ran out of the resort, into the wagon that was pulled by Spot, the neighborhood stray dog, and hurried to the back to the garden.

**Well that's chapter 5. Please review, oh and here's a tip the quicker you review the faster the chapters come ;)**

**Chapter 6: Trouble on the road **

While the guys were on their way back to the garden, the girls were at the hospital comforting Juliet.

"Oh, I hope Gnomeo gets here quickly." breathed Juliet. "Don't worry honey, the contractions are 5 minutes apart, we have plenty of time." reassured Dolly.

Then Nanette came in with a cell phone. "Your husband, Juliet." she said. "Hello, Gnomeo?" asked Juliet over the phone.

"Hey love are you okay?" asked Gnomeo. "I'm fine, are you guys on your way?" she asked. "Don't worry, we're be there in no, (CRASH)! "What was that?" asked Juliet.

"Uh, don't panic love, but I think we cracked one of the wheels." said Gnomeo. "What AHH!" screamed Juliet. Lady Blueberry took the phone from Juliet as she put her hands on her stomach and tried to breathe.

"Gnomeo, you better get here quickly, the contractions are getting closer." she said. "Don't worry Mum, I'll be there as quick as I can." said Gnomeo.

"Okay Tybalt, hand me another wheel so we can get on our way." said Benny. "Sorry, but there we don't have any extras." said Tybalt.

"What?" all the guys asked. "Great, my wife is having my child, and we can't even get to the back home." said Gnomeo.

"Don't worry, Gnomeo, get on my back I'll get you there." said Featherstone. "Thanks Featherstone." as Gnomeo climbed on his back.

"You guys see if you get the wagon fixed, I'll see you at the hospital." said Gnomeo. And he and Featherstone ran to the garden.

**Well that's chapter 6, please review.**

**Chapter 7: Finally here  
**

"Is he here yet?" asked Nanette to Ramona. "No, and the contractions are two minutes apart now." said Ramona. "Oh, he better hurry."

Featherstone ran fast and faster, soon the garden was in sight. But just as they got closer, Featherstone tripped over a rock, and bent his leg.

"Aye carumba, I'm hurt." he said. "Oh no." said Gnomeo. "Go Gnomeo, I'll be okay." he said.

Gnomeo nodded and ran towards the garden. Once in the garden he ran into the hospital. "Juliet Blueberry?" he asked. "She's on her way to the delivery room, room 34 on the 6th floor." said the nurse gnome.

Gnomeo ran up to the 6th floor, put on a green smock, and face mask, and ran into the delivery room.

"Juliet." he called. "Gnomeo, you're here." she said tiredly. "Of coarse, I am. How much has happened Dr. Stone?" said Gnomeo.

"I can see the tip of the hat. We still have some pushing to do." she said. "Come on Juliet you can do it." said Gnomeo.

For the next 4 hours Juliet pushed, until they heard a baby crying. "It's a girl." said Dr. Stone.

"A girl, we had a little girl." whispered Juliet. After a while Dr. Stone took the baby to get cleaned up, vaccinated, and checked.

"I'm so glad you made it." said Juliet. "Nothing could keep me away from you darling." said Gnomeo.

The two shared a kiss. Then all the other gnomes came in. "Ah, my little girl." said Lord Redbrick giving his daughter a hug.

"Hi Dad." said Juliet. "My boy." said Lady Blueberry. "Hi, Mum." said Gnomeo.

Then Dr. Stone came in carrying a little bundle wrapped in a purple blanket.

"Everyone, I may introduce the newest member of your garden, Gnomeo and Juliet's daughter." said Dr. Stone giving the bundle to Juliet.

Juliet carefully unwrapped the blanket revealing the little baby gnome.

"Look at her." said Gnomeo. "She has my fringe, your eyes, my hair color, my dad's eye shape, and your mom's nose." said Juliet.

"And look at her hat it's purple." said Paris. "That's what happens when you mix red and blue. She's the symbol of peace between us all." said Lord Redbrick.

"What's her name?" asked Nanette. "We haven't thought of one yet." said Juliet.

"I think I know one." said Gnomeo. "What?" asked Juliet. "We should name her Vanessa." said Gnomeo.

"Vanessa, Vanessa." thought Juliet. The baby let out a giggle at that name. "I think she likes it." said Ramona.

"Vanessa it is, Vanessa Blueberry." said Gnomeo and Juliet.

And that started the life of Vanessa.

**THE END :D**


End file.
